


Versus

by MissMorwen



Series: BuckyNat Prompts [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorwen/pseuds/MissMorwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was young, cocky, and entirely too full of herself. But then, so was he.</p><p>Vs.</p><p>She was hardened, weary, and entirely too aware of how much blood she had on her hands. But then, so was he.</p><p>***********</p><p>BuckyNat prompt: Their first times, then vs now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was young, cocky, and entirely too full of herself. But then, so was he.

Natalia had heard about the Winter Soldier, in whispers and rumors, but the man she met was so much more than what they had suggested. He was every bit as fast and strong and dangerous as the stories had him. What they hadn’t warned her about was his grin when she ended their first training session in a stalemate. It was mischievous and spoke to the part of her that had made her bring a gun and a grenade to what hadn’t meant to be a live ammunitions exercise.

Luckily, it wasn’t to be their last one.

They sparred and, oh, how quickly did the sparring begin to feel like a complicated dance. A dance that left them both covered in bruises, but still a dance. It was a game to see who would get the upper hand first and how long they could keep it.

She learned a lot during those sessions. She learned how to fight someone much stronger than her and almost as fast. How to bounce back when she was thrown across the room and how gentle those very same hands could be when they hurt her more than he’d intended. How good it could feel to wrap her legs around someone’s neck and topple them like a tree. And how to hide her arousal when he stayed between those very legs for longer than he had to.

The first time they sparred without supervision he sent her a look laced with such hunger it tied her stomach in a knot. She cornered him afterwards, in a blind spot where the camera didn’t work, pressing her lips to his before he could protest or she could change her mind. He’d kissed back, with a need as bottomless as hers. His stubble rasping against her skin and his fingers digging into her had taken her breath away in seconds. But this was the Red Room. They were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps before they got any further.

The next time they sparred it was late at night and they were alone in the gym. Alone under the surveillance cameras. Natalia didn’t waste time second guessing herself when they were done, instead she crawled out of the window in the women’s changing room, made her way to the men’s, and pried a window open. No surveillance cameras there.

The Soldier was still undressing as she slipped in and closed the window behind her. He had no doubt heard her opening the window, and probably even scaling the wall. But he continued unwrapping his hands and feet, folding the bandages neatly before he turned to her.

She leaned against the window sill, watching him as he made his way over to her.

“Are you lost, little spider?” he asked, standing so close that his breath wafted over her skin.

“I’m exactly where I should be.”

He initiated the kiss this time and it was as hungry as the last one. His lips were soft but the kiss demanding, opening her mouth to him within seconds. Sweat from the sparring made his skin taste of salt and she sucked hungrily at his bottom lip. With her arms around his neck, she pushed against him, finally free to enjoy the contact for as long as she pleased.

They both froze as footsteps entered the gym. This time, though, the outcome was different, as the person continued through and out the back entrance. She pulled back from the kiss and looked up to see his brown eyes sparkling down at her.

“Shower?” she asked with a crooked smile.

“Shower,” he agreed.

Their work-out gear was quickly dealt with and left just outside the entrance to the communal shower, just in case she needed to make a quick exit while he distracted a new-comer. They were reckless and irresponsible, but at least they thought more than one step ahead.

The water was hot on her skin, but his mouth was hotter as he worked his way down her neck with bites and kisses that sent heat curling in the pit of her stomach. With the spray of the water on his face and their height difference, small as it was, it made for a somewhat awkward position. He solved the problem by lifting her off the floor with an arm around her waist. She wrapped her legs around him and leaned her back, biting her lip to stifle her laughter.

The Soldier’s lips on her nipple sent spikes of heat down her body yet again and she returned the favor by shifting so that his cock pressed against her, the friction next to nothing thanks to the water and her arousal. He groaned against her skin and she pressed against him again.

It wasn’t a competition, but she could at least bring him as much pleasure as he did her.

Except, he didn’t agree. He shifted her to the side and slipped his left hand between them and between her legs. With a finger on either side of her clit he slid his hand back and forth, back and forth, until she was gasping. Then he let her glide down to stand on unsteady legs, with his arm still around her. She was quickly unraveling and she leaned back against the tiles for further support. He followed, not letting her get any rest as he worked his hand between her legs.

Trapped between the cool tiles and his warm chest, Natalia kissed him, open-mouthed and greedily, as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. When she thought she couldn’t take it much more, only moments away from coming, he shifted again.

The metal pads of his fingers between her legs were, of course, harder than a human hand, but the sensation hadn’t been that different, just smoother. The two fingers sliding into her were very clearly different. Their segmented surface so unlike flesh and bones fingers that it couldn’t be explained away by lack of friction. That hand had thrown her across the room when she’d been reckless during their training and now it was making her gasp into his mouth.

It was probably going to be a distraction the next time they sparred.

She didn’t get to wonder more, because an orgasm was building by the rolling of his thumb against her clit. She dug her fingers into his wet hair just as he crooked his fingers inside her and dragged them, and her orgasm, out of her.

He swallowed all her moans with his eager mouth and held her steady, only releasing her again when she was breathing evenly again. Then he brought the fingers he’d just had between her legs to his lips, careful to avoid the spray of water. The fucker even made sure to keep his eyes locked on her as he licked his fingers, savoring her taste.

That was definitely going to be a problem when sparring.

Right now, though, there were other things that had to be dealt with first. Like getting him inside her as soon as possible.

Natalia slipped a leg around his waist, allowing him easy entrance, guiding his cock with a loose grip. He was still hard and warmer than it seemed possible. The skin of his cock so soft she couldn’t help but give him, a few languid strokes before she positioned him against her. The slide was easy, but it pushed the air from her lungs. He leaned his forehead against hers when he was all the way inside, his breath coming as hard as hers.

When he opened his eyes, they were bottomless pits of raw need and she brought her hands up to cradle his jaw. The kiss was more tender than any she’d had in her life and it stole her breath from her.

The Soldier moved minutely, testing for her reaction, and she matched his move with rolling hips. He grinned and caught hold of her knee, supporting the leg she’d wrapped around him, his other hand against the wall for leverage. He pulled almost completely out of her and pushed back in, so slowly it could only be to torture her.

The spray of water barely hit them anymore, but the sound of it covered the noises they made. The slide of skin against skin, the hard exhale as he pushed in so deeply she thought she might burst, and his soft groan as she clenched around him in return.

Natalia knew how to use her body for pleasure, hers or others, but giving pleasure had never meant more to her than achieving some goal. The sounds that escaped him and the way his fingers dug into her gave her as much pleasure as his cock inside her. She hadn’t meant to fall for him as hard as she had, but there was no going back now.

She kissed him when she realized that. Kissed him to quiet the thoughts about tomorrow, about what would happen if they were found out. In response he picked up speed, his hips digging into her with each thrust. Heat was building between her legs, as much from his rhythm as from the desperate sounds he made in her mouth.

Just as the snap of his hips turned almost frantic she leaned her head back against the cool tiles behind her. He shifted his mouth to her neck and sucked tiny marks into her skin. The sting mingled with the tight coil in her groin and she fell over the edge, contracting around him as he came with her.

She was speechless for long moments after, raking her fingers through his hair as she tried to catch her breath. He leaned against her, almost crushing her, and it wasn’t until she unwound her leg from around his waist, he released his grip.

His eyes were hooded and his expression almost hesitant as he reached up and ghosted his fingertips over her cheek. “Natalia, I—“ he faltered and she kissed him before he could continue.

She didn’t know what he wanted to say, but she knew she had to stop him before he did. On the off chance he’d utter the L-word, she’d have no option but to laugh him off. Love had no place in the Red Room. It had no place between weapons like them.

It was too big, too dangerous to make such promises here. As much as she wanted to hear it, there was no chance of either being able to keep the promise for long. Death followed in their wake and it would be naïve to believe that anything could last.

All she could do was to live in the moment, enjoy it while it lasted, and try not to break when it stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant comic book scenes for those who haven't read them:
> 
> [The first time Bucky and Natasha meet.](https://scans-daily.dreamwidth.org/3463255.html)


	2. Chapter 2

She was hardened, weary, and entirely too aware of how much blood she had on her hands. But then, so was he.

Natasha didn’t know if he remembered her. Didn’t know if she wanted to know for the longest time, content to work with him again as he tried to fill Steve’s shoes. He had been her Soldier once, but that was a long time ago. It wasn’t until she’d told him they wouldn’t be seeing as much of each other in the future that she knew for sure. The look of disappointment in his eyes had pierced her heart like a knife.

The kiss had been chaste and when they didn’t speak for a few days afterwards, she thought that maybe it had been a mistake. Maybe they both had changed too much to pick up where they’d left off or maybe it was too painful to pick up again considering how it’d ended the last time.

Then he’d texted her, asking if he could come over. Natasha was too old to smile that widely at a simple text message, but at least she was alone with no one to see her. She told him to hurry if he wanted some of her take-out and less than ten minutes later she heard his motorcycle pull up outside her building.

She didn’t go to the door until he knocked on it. And she even managed to school her reaction when she saw him standing outside it, with his hair tousled by the wind, wearing the leather jacket and jeans combo that fit him so very well.

James didn’t move when she opened the door, arms behind his back and head held low. “I wanted to woo properly you this time. To make up for how I couldn’t the first time around. But I’ve been out of this game for far too long and the internet is nothing but bad advice given by idiots.” There was a rustle as he moved one hand from behind his back to drag the fingers through his hair. “Then I remembered my ma telling me that you can never go wrong with flowers.” He presented a bouquet of beautiful red roses and finally looked at her with a crooked smile. “Natalia, sweetheart, can you forgive me for taking so goddamn long?”

Laughter spilled out of her, sparked by the smile on his face. The one that would never fail to make her do stupid things, the one that made her heart sing. She grabbed him by the front of the leather jacket and pulled him inside the apartment and into a kiss.

They somehow managed to actually eat the Thai food instead of stumbling into bed. The boxes would probably have lasted her a couple of days if not more on her own, but it was a trade well made, because she got to listen to stories about his time with the Invaders. Stories that were no doubt embellished to keep her laughing and him from thinking about how few of them were still around.

When the last food was eaten and the wine finished off, Natasha leaned back on the couch, an arm slung over the back of it. If she reached out, she would be able to touch him, but neither had made any move after the initial kiss. He didn’t speak as she studied him, remained silent under her gaze. He had aged since they first met, but not much, because of the frequent use of cryo freeze. His eyes, though, showed how many decades had passed since James Buchanan Barnes was born.

She finally reached out, cupping his cheek and he leaned into the touch with an expression somewhere between relief and worry. It was impossible to resist and she shifted closer, tucking a leg under her and leaned over to kiss him. He met her halfway, fingers weaving into the fine hairs at the nape of her neck, making her shiver. The kiss had nothing of the urgency of the one before, his lips soft with the faint taste of curry. It made her heart thud hard in her chest.

He deepened the kiss ever so slowly, parting her lips with his tongue, and she had to force herself to stay still. To not simply straddle his lap and pin him to the couch. They had waited so long for this to happen, she was going to savor every second of it. Natasha put a hand on his chest to steady herself and the thump of his heart reverberated through her.

A door slammed in a nearby apartment and they both froze. She caught herself first, breaking the kiss with a huff of derision.

“Huh,” he said and leaned his forehead against hers. “I’d like to blame it on muscle memory, but…”

“I know,” she said and shook her head. “You’d think that all that time being free from them would count for something.” She leaned back against the couch but he stopped her with a light hand on her elbow.

“Don’t,” James said, but made no further move to stop her.

“I won’t,” she said and shifted back to straddle his thighs. They were firm beneath her, defying the ghosts from their past with their solidity.

She leaned forward, carefully avoiding the bulge in the front of his pants for the time being, and put both her hands against his chest, kissing him deeply, demandingly. He matched her hunger, caught her bottom lip between his teeth, pulling slightly at it before he moved to her neck. His kisses and nips were noisy, intentionally so no doubt, and Natasha let the moan working its way up her throat reach full potential. His lips curved into a smile against her skin and she fisted her hands into his hair, tipping his head back to kiss him on the mouth again.

His kisses were everything she remembered them to be, demanding or gentle as the situation called for it. They made her want to see if everything else was the same too. Her fingers found the hem of his shirt blindly, and she pulled at it until he shifted, allowing her to remove the shirt.

James’s chest was as wide as she remembered it, all hard muscles and indents begging to be explored. The metal of his arm somehow only enhancing his good looks. She knew most of his scars, but there were new ones among them. She leaned forward to kiss one going from his collarbone, almost three inches down his chest. Her fingers on his side found another new one running parallel with his ribs, and she traced the outline, memorizing the feel and the shape of it.

“They’re not gonna go away. Kiss and make better don’t work on scars,” he said, his voice a rumble in his chest.

“I’m not trying to make them go away. I’m trying to get to know them.”

He shifted, indicating another part of his body she was welcome to get to know better too.

“All in good time, Mr. Barnes.”

“You know, when people call me that it usually makes me think of my dad. You make it sound downright dirty.”

Natasha leaned back and shot him a wide grin, all teeth and no warmth. “I’m the kind of girl your mother warned you about.”

“Good,” he said, tugging her shirt up, flicking her bra open with one hand as she still pulling the shirt all the way over her head. The bra went flying after the shirt and he drew her closer, arms encircling her waist. “I’m the kind of boy your mom _should_ have warned you about,” he said, his breath warm on her skin. Then his lips closed around a nipple and she lost the ability to formulate a snappy comeback.

The stubble on his chin scraped against sensitive skin on the underside of her breast and she arched her back, leaning into the touch. He mumbled something into her skin, almost incoherent sounds. But only almost. Natasha recognized her name in his litany, her old one, the one she didn’t use any more. It sent shivers down her back and she added it to the list of things she hadn’t realized how much she’d missed.

She was hot and aching from his ministrations and she shifted in his iron grip. Not needing further prompting, James released some of his hold on her, letting her slide her arm between them and open his trousers. His cock sprang free, hot and heavy in her hand, twitching ever so slightly when she stroked a thumb over the head. It was steel clad in thick silk, impossible to resist.

The angle was awkward, but she managed to wrap her fingers around it and began to stroke it, slowly but steadily, twisting her hand in a loose grip around the head when she got to it. A bit of precum beaded the tip and she wet her thumb with it and rubbed it against the frenulum.

He was breathing hard within seconds, leaned back not long after that. “Natalia, honey, you need to stop that if you want me to last more than a few seconds.”

She knew it was an exaggeration, because the stamina that kept him on his feet in the battlefield, also kept him going between the sheets. For a moment or two she toyed with the idea of continuing, making him come with her hand and mouth alone, but no. She wanted him to come inside her now that they were together again. In fact, she wanted her first orgasm with them back together to be with him inside her.

Never one to second guess her decisions when it came to him, Natasha said, “I want you inside me, right now.”

“Christ,” he said and swallowed hard.

But he complied, helping her peel off tight jeans, pausing only briefly to kiss a newly exposed hipbone. His own pants were discarded as she moved onto the couch and leaned back on it. He crawled after her, hovering above her as he slid his right hand up the inside of her thighs. Slipping two fingers into her and wiggling them to check that she was ready for him.

She closed her eyes against the sensation, angling her hips to take him in deeper. The two fingers weren’t nearly enough, but she relished the sensation all the same. When he was finally satisfied that, yes, she could take him without more prep work, he removed the fingers and positioned himself at her entrance. James didn’t move any further until she nodded at him and finally, finally did he enter her, filling her up.

He allowed her a few moments to adjust to his size before he began to move, pulling out slowly before he entered her again. She wrapped her legs around him to change the angle of his thrusts and to speed it up just a little. He just grinned and caught hold of her hip with his right hand, pinning it in place, allowing her to change the angle but not the speed.

Accepting his veto, she ran her fingers down his chest, letting her ring finger brush over his nipples on their way. He jumped. She did it again to much the same result, except this time he also leaned forward and sucked at that sensitive spot under her ear. She smiled at their constant push and pull competition, but didn’t get to do more than that before he pushed into her again. With his torso curled over her, he somehow hit her just right and she gasped loudly.

He didn’t stop or pause, but he did draw out slower than before, careful not to change the angle. When he pushed in again it felt like he pushed the air out of her lungs. Apparently satisfied that he was hitting her right, he picked up speed, ruining her ability to think with each stroke. Natasha clawed at his back, digging desperate fingers into his flesh. He had her gasping for air, unable to do more than just hold on.

Then James shifted his hand from her hip to her breast and she came, gasping, digging her heel into his back. He eased her through the waves, slowing as she bit by bit came back to herself.

“Wow,” she said, pushing a lock of hair out of her face.

“You can say that again.” He smiled a way too self-satisfied smile and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Sit up.” She tapped a hand against his chest.

He obeyed quickly, supporting her with a hand on her ass as he moved. He was so hard inside her it felt like his cock alone would have been able to support her. Couldn’t have been pleasant, though.

Her nerves were still buzzing with the recent orgasm, but she couldn’t let him sit there all smug and pleased with himself. She clenched around him, slow and deliberate. It got her a reaction, but not as big as she wanted, and she flexed her hips the next time. That was definitely more like it. Aware of how hypersensitive she was feeling right now, she brought her hands to her breasts, avoiding the nipples, and began to knead them lightly.

His eyes darted between her breasts, lips, and mouth, again and again. “I believe that’s my job, ma’am,” he said, slightly out of breath.

“And I believe that’s not something you have a say in right now.”

James grinned and she grinded harder against him in response.

When he moved his hands away from her hips to help her with her breasts, Natasha put them right back. Not willing to obey orders he didn’t agree with, he tried again a few moments later. She slapped the offending hand and moved her own to between her legs, following the same tactics as with her breast – touching more for show than for pleasure.

He followed her move with his eyes and groaned. “Now you’re just cheating.” He looked again. “Hey, that really is cheating. You’re not really touching.”

She moved her hand to grip his cock as it exited her, tightening her grip as she rocked back onto him. He was wet with her slick and so hard she knew he wasn’t going to hold much longer. He leaned his head back, resting it against the couch. If she’d had any doubt, that expression would have ended it. His mouth was hanging slightly open, and his pupils so blown his eyes looked almost black instead of their usual brown.

“Why don’t you show me how I should be touched then?”

He groaned, closed his eyes, and, followed her suggestion, splayed his fingers on her stomach as he slipped a thumb between her folds. Even with his finger on her clit, she managed to stave off her orgasm until he was groaning and snapping his hips up into her. Then she released the tight grip and went tumbling over the edge after him.

Afterwards, when they could both breathe without gasping, Natasha straightened and pushed his damp hair back. Just as the smile had been the same, the look in his eyes matched that of the Soldier’s long ago. Filled with longing and tenderness and promises. He might even be able to keep them this time around, when there were no masters wanting to tear them apart.

“Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed you?” James asked, curling long, strong fingers around the base of her skull.

She did. She knew exactly how much he’d missed her, because she’d missed him just as much. She’d seen him in a cryo tube back when he’d been taken from her and it had torn her heart to pieces. Even after she’d healed that broken heart, ending up with one that was harder, colder than before, she’d missed him.

This was partly why she she’d been so unwilling to find out if he’d missed her too. Natasha knew how high the price was for letting him into her heart again, and she had to be damn sure it was the right decision.

She was sure now and she told him so. Whatever else might happen, whatever else might come between them they had this – the closeness and the intimacy, and the certain knowledge that they would always, always find their way back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Again relevant comic book scene where they decide to pick it up again.](http://fuckyeahbuckynatasha.tumblr.com/post/135812458798/hey-can-you-please-tell-me-which-comic-yeah-i)
> 
> [And Natasha seeing Bucky in cryo.](http://fuckyeahbuckynatasha.tumblr.com/post/132916281828/wheres-the-panel-with-natasha-seeing-bucky-in)


End file.
